The Kitsune vampire Hybrids Re-Write! or COPY-PASTE
by KiraXFanficLoverX
Summary: naruto and his twin, naruko are the strongest hybrid youkai out there, but doesnt mean that they can face all the dangers, with his friends they will be taking a wonderful journey at the youkai academy, naruto and naruko are currently having fun but we all know all journeys aren't just fun too, all journeys have fun and dangers... but we all know they can face it with eachother, CP
1. Chapter 1

Kira Sayoko : hi guys! im quite new, here and i have finally done this! i have been writing stories and can't get them out, i want them to be read by someone, then i discovered this and read lots of stories! i like and LOVED those stories you make and somehow wished it was still being continued... well, i wish that i can finish this story! well, this is about naruto , and her paretns and ... sorry, no can do, you just have to read and find it out... well, i hope if you dont like it then tell me and my mistakes! arigatou-gozaimazou!

'' PLS REVIEW! and the characthers are not mine... im just writing some stories . ''

HAJIME

The Kitsune Vampire Hybrid

Chapter: One

In a room full of white, there , lay a woman, hair was bloody red, and her eyes were purple-ish.. the beautiful woman is now giving birth to their child, while a man who is holding her hand, and... forcing himself not to cry animatedly because of her wife squeezing his hand to death... he had the golden blonde hair and a pair of azure blue eyes... he is the yondaime hokage , and in secretly, only a few who knows including her wife. He is a vampire, and a strong one too, his vampire side had silvery hair and a pair of bloody eyes, his other side was a different personality, cool,bluntly,and some of cool personality, while the other, is cheery, funny and all idiot personality yet both side is strong..

the other one , is Kushina Uzumaki , the heiress of the great uzumaki clan, and sadly, one of the survivors.. as you can see , that clan had been slaughtered at the great shinobi war, only few had survive, those are,a 5 year old nagato, Suki mother of kushina and karin, karin who is in their mothers womb, and a 5 year old kushina, the two of them had been with kushina ever since, while kushina and karin's mother didn't survived of giving birth of karin.. unknown to anyone, yet again , only few knew this. The uzumaki clan were a clan of kitsunes, since the former ruler one died, and kushina is the heiress, they trained her off, and the results were shocking... at young age of 5 , she had her 3 tails, kitsune at age 5 only can have 1 tail, yet ... kushina is the daughter of the kyuubi no yoko... now , shes the new kyuubi no yoko, karin had 6 tails and nagato had 7 tails...

minato who wants to lighten up the room, had said to kushina that

'' Kushina, just push a little harder , you can do it, after all, your a –fake cough- queen of all tu tu tut, -laugh- yeouch! Th-that hurt kushina-chan'' minato whined, '' shut up, BAKA! Why not exchange some positions ! ne!'' she yelled as she squeeze his hands, '' YEOUCH! KUSHIINA PUSH!'' minato yelled in pain, '' MINATO! IM SOOO FFFRRREEEEAAAKINGG GONNA KILL YAAA!'' she pushed harder as she squeeze his hands , soon, there was a crying sound, 'úwaahh'' ...

the medic doctor said '' aw~ , aren't they cute, but its surprise me, no one could give birth to twins at the same time! But still, they are soo cute'' she said, as she held two baby's in her arms, the medic doctor, is tsunade senju, she had light blond hair in to low pigtails, and had brown eyes, which flash crimson yellow with slits at the pupil, then gone back to the brown orbs, she is one of those people who knew their secrets, and they knew her secret too, all senju members are a clan of werewolfs, and .. vampire and werewolfs were aquantice not enemys.. and tsunade is the last one in her clan... and to the babys, the girl had red hair which reach at her shoulders surprisingly. And she had lilac eyes, she also had milky skin, she had red with blond stripes foxy ears, and no normal human ears... she had three shockingly tails, the color is pure red with some white near and to the tips and had blond stripes, she had 6 whisker marks , three each side of her cheeks, she smiled sweetly at them... the boy , had blond hair and some red stripes at his hair, he had lilac eyes too, and the same whisker stripes at his cheeks, he had milky skin like his sister, and shockingly, he had three tails too, blond with red stripes and it had white colored near and to the end of his tail, he had twitching blond foxy ears and had the same color.. the boy smiled at them, then begun waving his arms with the tiny claws... ''rawwrrr'' the boy said... then suddenly, a bright light soon is seen and slowly's fades, the baby girl, had now silver hair with red and blond tips at her hair, and her now lilac orbs turned into a bloody red orbs..her foxy ears and foxy three tails had vanished, her whisker marks had vanished without a trace.. she smiled widely showing her fangs, its the same happened to her twin, silver hair, and blond and red streaks, and whisker marks vanished, with the bloody red orbs replace his eyes and lastly, his kitsune's appearances disappeared.. then next were their hybrid forms, the girl, had now red hair and had silver bangs, and the tips of her hair with the blond stripes, her eyes, were now purple-ish with the slits at her pupil, her whisker marks appeared and were now darker and thinner, she still had her kitsune ears and tails, she grinned, the boy had been like his sister, his blond hair had now silver bangs and the tips his hair while he had red stripes, his eyes were now lilac, a bit darker, with slits in his pupil, he had his whisker marks appearing , darker and thinner , he still had his kitsune ears and tails.. then a bright light appeared again and vanish slowly.. and it seem they transform into their human form, they were like mini minato and kushina.. thou, the twins had purplish and blueish eyes, and they had their whisker marks, with small fangs, but they weren't noticeable.. '' aren't their cute?'' tsunade squeeled, '' yea, i know, nee minato-kun, your ero-sensei said if it is a boy, he should be named naruto.. while the other girl... kishani...'' kushina smiled... minato smiled too... '' narutoo... minato... thats good... ku-shi-na... ki-sha-ni... your brilliant kushi-chan! and back to the topic, you must rest now, i'll clean the babies up and the mess while you minato, go to the hospital let your hand bandaged up! now shoo shoo!...''

Few months

'' hellow citizens,shinobi of konoha!'' minato yelled, the people clapped their hands and had shouted, ''ohayou hokage-sama'' , the family of minato appeared, he had worn his usual clothes, while kushina wore diffrent, she wore, purple dress, with red designs of kyuubi, and had purple sandal, she had her hair in a low ponytail which hang from her shoulder. The citizens and shinobi noticed that she is carrying two 8 month baby's, one had her hair colored red in two pigtails , that had blond streaks, whisker mark , three in each side of her cheeks, she had red dress with purple ribbon on her back, and she had purpleish and blueish eyes they have ever seen.. the other had blond hair and had small ponytail and had the bluish and purpleish eyes like his sister, he had whisker marks too.. he wore a yellow t-shirt and with blue shorts, the two had wore the same socks and black shoes.. they said ''Daddy there you are! Mommy said she is gonna pry you if something goes bad!'' they said eachother, the civilians,shinobi, and elders widened their eyes, normally 8 months can speak but a long sentence with no mistakes are not NORMAL BABIES! The fourth yondaime hokage smiled, not noticing his wife dark aura ... '' i would like to explain you why we didn't let you have see us for the past 8 months is because, family matters... oh this is our child, Naruto! And Kishani! They are my children , and the mother is... KUSHINA UZUMAKI, MOTHER OF NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI, KISHANI NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI!'' minato yelled, the civillians were angry, they yelled like '' demon whore has already tainted our hokage! Kill her! She tainted his blood! The children our tainted too! KILL THEM! THE DEMON WHORE AND THE DEMON TWINS!'' the civillian shouted, minato frowned... the shinobi didn't hate her.. infact admire, and love her..THE CIVILIANS TOO , but when they were 16 , minato already know her heritage , but the people didn't know, so when she accidently summoned her kyuubi youki, she had to cover up so she only thought, '' i am kushina uzumaki, i was chosen by mito-sama to be the jinchuuriki of kyuubi ever since i had large chackra...'' mito was an elder to her clan and had 8 tailed, and was treaten a hero, so she thought this is the best choice but the civilians taught she was the demon so sometimes they lie , beat and torture her , whe minato save her... oh how angry he is for their ignorance.. she look at her wife who looked at her children, sadly.. minato is always affected by kushina eyes when she always look sad, now he is going to step in, he WILL defend his family '' MY WIFE IS NOT A DEMON WHORE, SHE DID NOT MANIPULATED ME AND CERTAINLY DID NOT TAINTED ME! AND SO IS OUR TWINS!'' minato yelled angrily, the civilians cowered in fear but inside they will attack the 'demons'as they said ''AND DONT EVEN THINK OF HURTING THEM, AS A HOKAGE AND A HUSBAND AND A HONORABLE FATHER! I WILL LET KUSHINA AND THE SHINOBI KILL WHOEVER **HURTS MY HIME AND MY MUSUME AND SOICHI!** '' minato said and he goes back to his cheery side, '' we are now finished, we can now leave..'' he said, he is now holding himself from killing, the civilians turned to see kushina and the shinobi, but they definitely saw her grin in evils way, 'i am soooo going to have soooo muucchhh fuuunnn' she mumbled the civilians eyes had widened, in fear, they might beat her and torture without anyless harm because of minato kindness, but they crossed the line so now here they are, gonna be beat up into a bloody punching bag by the former victim... kushina might be a real demon, not bad but... kushina without her demon powers, she is strong and known as, the red blood warrior, the red flaming chilli pepper, the hot blazing fire and the hot-blooded assasin.. kushina had an evil face, she had say with her fingers, ím watching you'pointing her eyes to them and to hers, and said 'one wrong move,-smirks evilly- 'she made signs of them going wrong and she had slowly put her hand in her neck like slashing slowly to death with a sword, and she mumbled ''your dead'' a bit loudly and shunshins with her musume and soichi...

6 years later,

The uchiha's gone rebel and was executed, except for... mikoto, the new head of the uchiha clan, itachi the next and heir of the clan.. and sasuke , the best friend of naruto and certainly had a crush at kishani and their status is also bestfriend.. sasuke twin , Sasaki , the nami-uzu twins other bestfriend.. and like sasuke, she likes naruto, the twin best friend relation of sasuke, and mostly stick with kishani like sasuke to naruto best boy best friend ... oh did i forgot to mention that the uchiha clan were a clan of bat youkai?

6 years had changed, naruto and kishani ,the two look like eachother if they had the same colored ... naruto's blond hair was now in a short high ponytail with white headphones , it was short but spiky hair on his bangs (like LEN KAGAMINE) and seems had purpleish and blueish eyes, they still had whisker marks... and he is now wearing yellow tight-shirt and blue with yellow outlines jacket and wearing a black short with yellow outlines with black shinobi sandals, and kishani , had her hair down with a white bow headphones hairband, her eyes were still the same, she had her clothes like len, at the same time, not.. she had red tight shirt with purple jacket with red outlines , and a short black short with purple outlines.. and a black shinobi sandals, they are now pranking some anbu and now are running away from them.. '' you'll never catch us!'' naruto and kishani had a grin,

'' RUN! RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH US! CAUSE WERE THE ... CRIMSON GOLD KITSUNE/CRIMSON BLOOD KITSUNE'' The twins said as they vanish, the anbu always HAVE to get them before they sing that song, they can run faster and at the end of the songs... they vanish, oh how kami hate them... cursing the stamina and the ability to trick them...

Naruto is known as the Crimson Gold Kitsune, While Kishani is known as the Crimson Blood Kitsune... they were pranksters, they were ALSO being train by their mom and dad.. later , obaa-sen would come with ero-sennin and hebi-sennin .. they arrived home, they saw the Henna (i dont know if its right) Sennin, or in english, weird sages.. they seen their mother and father preparing for the departure, apperantly, they had to leave for 4 years, when they came back.. the council will pay with danzo... a vacation to them while to the twins will be hell... but to ojii-san despair (sarutobi)he will had to replace him for four years and take caring the .. baka coucil, evil bandaged man(danzo), and his worst enemy.. a bunch of papers.. The sandaime (sarutobi) always hate paper work!

Kushina told kishani and naruto that, the sarutobi clan are clans of monkey's which made them laugh to death, the senju clan were once a clan of slugs but due to some problems, they had vanished only reappearing as werewolves, but tsunade is diffrent, she had the slugs intellegence and the wolfs traits...

jiraiya is the last one of his clan, a clan of frogs.. Orochimaru is also the last of his clan, the clan of snakes... The haruno clan are demons too, unfortunately, sakura is the last one, the haruno are cat demons, since the former head was killed in an accident, but secretly been killed by his human wife because he was supporting and admiring the demon twins and demon whore.. Liena had fell in love at minato the yondaime and always flirt him, even going far too go in his bed to flirt him , sadly kushina came before liena can even touch him which result her to have burns in her chest and hips . she married sakuto to had the clan, she loved dearly her daughter but sadly , sakura was there when she killed sakuto with her lesbian partner, Ina , inoichi sister, from then on, sakura kept the secret except for the special family and hates liena and never called her mother instead she call her liena-san.. sakura knew what she is, a pink emerald neko youkai, she was rare.. then she suddenly remembered, if the two last member of haruno clan, if one was youkai and a halfling, the half youkai sticks with her/his guardian, but if the guradian was killed, the halfling may awakened his/her power and neko abbilities but if the guardian was killed infront the halfling, she may be a full rare neko youkai .. the green eyes always turn slits when she was angry , lucky for her, liena only disown her, and she joined the senju clan, because of tsunade's intellegence she could train sakura in neko , and slugs intellegent... sakura is there with them, she will be coming with them.. with hinata , she was disown , not before sealing the ability to use byakugan , but since they disown her , tsunade adopt her, and awaken her youkai blood, she was a youkai tenshi, and she is the last one of her races, and her byakugan had awaken only different, the eyes were now lavender color with the signs of silver wings in her pupils, her hair gone to her mid-back and had lavander streaks... and few days at the compound she had small pure shiny white with lavander aura wings... she had tsunade sealed her appearances .. thou, her appearance is now normal but her hair is still in her mid-back... unknown to the children, this isn't a vacation , but...it will be a TRAINING WITH THE DEVILS! (lol) , and unknown to the sandaime... their 'vacation' seems to be longer than the usual agreement..

They had leave leaving a note...

10 years and 5 months later ,

In the gates of the konohagakure, 8 people, the 2 who had their hands tangled , one had the same usual cloth but the cape is black with red flames, and words in kanji, The V King , the blond hair and sapphire eyes that flashes red it was minato.. the woman had red hair that goes to her feet, she was wearing a red kimono with purple obi and had her purpleish eyes gaze at them and it turned to be kushina.. the chuunins recognize the sannins, who were also wearing the same old no style outfit as the hybrid twins said.. the chuunin recognize them all, naruto still had his spiky blonde with red streaks hair, but his hair grown below his neck so he tied it in a middle ponytail (Like len) his eyes were still the same, he had white headphones with some small micro in it, he had white shirt with yellow tie and black short that reaches his knees, and black shinobi sandals that reaches below his knees, he had armbands with yellow designs.. kishani had her hair below her shoulders and had it in a white bow headphones, and had her bangs pin with white pins... her shirt was sleeveless and white (LIKE RIN) and had red neck-tie and had short black shorts that goes to her thigh, with below knee leght shinobi sandals , she also had armbands with red designs, they look alike and their whisker marks sharpens and were a bit darker, and the chuunins saw their fingerless-gloves, it was black with a bat wings and kitsune tails... hinata hyu- i mean, hinata senju, had changed from lack of confidence , timid and shy girl, was now strong, a confidence, and now not the timid girl, and to the bonus of that, her gentle nature turns cold when fighting.. her hair now reaches her lower butt, it was indigo black with lavander streaks .. her hair is down which result flowing eith the wind.. while the two braids had been pin together at the back of her head and had a wing ornament , her skin is still milky white and had lavander wings at her back with the crown in the middle of the wings. Her top is black shirt long sleeves, with white with lavander wing designs, she had white with black designs legging that goes near her knees and a short lavander with white wings design skirt, she had black near her knees shinobi sandals... she had white fingerless-gloves, and the middle of it, it had lilac wings in the middle... at her leggings, the right hip had been bandaged , and at the hips , she had white pouch, that had small, yet when trown fast and strong, it could break your skull ,to the brain, and out the skull and lastly out the head, hinata called it, MiKunai, means mini kunai... Sakura Senju also changed much too, her sakura colored hair fell to her lower butt, it wasn't tied, but it was in a white headband that had small pink bow, she can now control her anger and she can control her emerald eyes.. her outfit is, her top is a white long sleeve dress that goes to her thigh, it had pink neko designs and she had tight black with pink neko designs vest.. she had black with pink designs leggings, and had one hip bandaged , and she had white small pouches both of her hips, she also had MiKunai, and had knee-leght black shinobi sandals, she also had white fingerless gloves, that had pink neko at the middle with piercing emerald eyes...

The other girl is the one they do not recognize... she had light blonde hair that reaches her hips and is tied in a low ponytail with bandages with a blue neko ornament , her eyes were peircing brown, but flashes blue for a second.. she had worn , purpleshirt that reveals her tummy, and purple skirt and black leggings with bandages, and had long fingerless black gloves and had blue neko in flames and piercing blue eyes , and add to the list of the two tails... and a knee black shinobi sandals...

''h-hokage-sama! Your back!'' the chuunins , ikotsu and hakusho said... ''maa, maa, we need to talk to sandaime , you know... oh this is yugito nii, a resigned shinobi in kumogakure'' yugito bowed and so as them, '' kushina-sama, oh how have you been'' ikotsu ask, '' oh im fine'' she greeted , '' nee, hokage-sama, who is your wonderful companions?'' ikotsu ask, '' oh this is senju hinata, seju sakura , you know who she is, nii yugito, and naruto and kishani... '' minato smiled, then ikutsu and hakusho eyes gone wide '' the kitsune prankters?! Naruto ! kishani! Nice to see you! so this is the kids we always had to catch! Even anbu can't catch you! nice to see you again'' hakusho ruffle's naruto's hair.. '' otou-san'' the chuunins followed the voice to see a 5 year old girl in minato's shoulder.. her hair was blond with red bangs, and the tips of her hair, her eyes were purpleish bluish too, she wore purple dress... ''otou-san, who are they?'' the girl ask , '' hakusho and ikutsu, meet Miku Namikaze Uzumaki, our youngest, she is now 5 year old', miku meet ikutsu and hakusho'' miku smiled brightly and the chuunins waved as see you..

the group walked to the hokage tower, '' Jii-jii! Hows the paper work!'' the twins asked, '' naruto , kishani, nice to see you, and all of you too! But... WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GREET ME LIKE ''HOW'S THE PAPER WORK'' IT PISSES ME YOU KNOW! AND YOU MINATO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISSAPEARED 10 YEARS! YOU SAID, 4 YEARS! WARR RRAARWWW , MOTHER OF FAGOTSS! RAARRWW'' he calm down but, miku cried.. ''ohhh, who is that? Your knew daughter? Wahahahha'' which made miku cried louder and made kushina annoyance grew...

POW! PONNGG, PAWW!

* H- High M-middle L-lower *

Sarutobi had 2 bonks in his head and a black eye, '' now back to business, report... anbu, go out'' three anbu's got out and , while jiraiya put a silence seal and locked the room with a locked seal, '' my son, naruto reports at ninja, taijutsu , is High that can beat all kage combined , genjutsu High Than all kage combined , ninjutsu High Than all kage combined , kenjutsu M kage level, Speed is High than Kage's combined and his affinities are Blue Fire (from the kitsune's) , wind, and nature.. he had the 3 taijutsu stances. first one is from the clan is called'' The Lust Of Blood '' which needs speed, until the opponent weakens, he attacks the neck,shoulder,hips, and arms, which he sucks blood from his opponent, only used for youkai's.. the other is called, '' The Winds Whisper'' , this also need Much more Speed, first, he attacks, and close all the tenkutsu at the arm, and always hits,kick, like that, but he whisper in a different voice like '' you had to survive, yield'' he can see the memories in his opponent by looking straightly at the eyes, after 5 minutes of dodging, he can use the memories of the oponent until he yields or worse.. he close all the tenketsu, leaving 3, or 5, and whisper all the worse things in his memories and hits him kick him, and that can make the opponent gone mad, it can be used to humans only...and the '' Dance of the Kitsune'' the dangerous one, it can be used for youkai and humans , thou, dangerous .. so dangerous, it was called ''Dance of the Kitsune'' is because, he is dancing, he can avoid attacks from the opponent and attacks him with his dance, if he use his chakra in chakra scapel, one wrong move, he attacks you and can damaged in/out system!, if he hits the chest, he may destroy the ribs and fatally injured the heart.. or destroy it... hit the head, destroys the skull, and hits the brain which that made the victim gone mad, or.. destroy the brain, the mind wont work, only listen to him, and can move but.. he or she will be a slave doll for... eternity..and if you use youki in chakra scapel, one attack can destroy the organ... thats why i forbid him to do it... the only way to survive that, is to follow the dance, and the only one who could do it.. is kishani and miku...'' sarutobi fell shock, his jaw almost hit the floor, and had told him to go on..

'' he prefers his affinities, his kitsune abbilities, he can use , all kitsune, perfect disguise,illusions and the fox fire , which he can now made.. Fox Flame or Kitsune fire, the strongest attacks , and can only use to strong opponents, his attacks in kitsune form are, ''The Flaming Bomb Seed'' which if he put it in a head and say the word he thought and putting youki on it , the seed will be like a bomb, and can destroy anything, the 2nd is the ''the Fireballs,'' normally shoot fox fire, and '' Tornade Trap'' it is tornado , if it traps you in, it will show some mental weakness, sometimes attack with a sharp razor leaf, until you give up, you die, never resting your soul ... his kitsune youki is almost the kyuubi's youki... the vampire abillities are , he can use, ''blood gaze'' which he can hypnotize a person/youkai, go inside the victims mind ,'' Vampire Wings'' which vampire wings got out of his back, it is the wing you should worry, cause the wing is sharp , can cut any metal, the '' Razor Nails'' it is the safest attack, it sharpens the nails, and cut in and cause damaged but add a little youki, it can cause any damaged, the ''Razor Claws'' are the second form, it becames claws and can cut anything... the hybrid form... both of the youki of his two form will mold together, well... lets just say, you can't beat him if hes in that form, along his other form..

Kishani Reports at Ninja skills are, Taijutsu is H that can beat all kage combined, Genjutsu is H than all kage's combined, Ninjutsu is H than all kage's combined, kenjutsu is M kage level, Speed is H than all kage combined, her affinities are light-blue Fire(from the kitsune clan) wind and nature.. her three stances at taijutsu are, ''The Lust Of Blood'' , ''Dance Of The Kitsune'' , and her stance, '' The Voice Of The Wind'' another version of ''The Winds Whisper''

But , the difference is that, she will sing, and uses a type of song that fits to the weakness of the opponent, she uses chakra scapel, like naruto, the result were also like naruto, but she also add up by looking throught the memorys of her opponent and send some fears her opponent is scared off... in Kitsune abillities, she can make ''kitsune flower'' which creates a flower kitsune that can be use in disguise, '' Poison Air'' which she breath out poison breath that kill anybody who inhales it, that why naruto and kishani give them some ''OxyFlower'' which can let them breathe oxygen, and the, ''Garden of ImPrisonment'' it is a wonderful garden, but imprisons you, the more you want to get out, the more it gets ugly and dangerous, you can hear voices and uses it uses weaknesses, and you can forever die in this wonderful garden..

Her Vampire Abillities are.. She can use Blood gaze, and Vampire Wings..

She can use '' Blood Controller'' which can let her control the blood (Like Katarra in Avatar! :333) and ''Surgery Operation Start'' which she made her use youki or chakra, like a surgury, this using in a battle is very, gruesome... she tried it with a rabbit you know... and her hybrid form is the same, you wont beat her unless your a god..'' minato finished,

Sarutobi looked at kishani with fear , she made peace sign, and the sandaime sigh in relief,

Tsunade step in front ad minato stepped back

''Sakura ninja abilities reporting,

Taijutsu, H than all Kages combined, Genjutsu is H than all kage combined cannot beat the twins, Ninjutsu is H than all Kage combined but cannot beat the twins, genjutsu is H than all kage combined but cannot beat the twins, kenjutsu is H than all kage and had finally beat the twins, Speed is H than all kage combined yet again can not beat the twins, and her strength is ten folds stronger than the twins ! hahahahha thats my succesor! And her affinities is, earth and steel and nature.. Opps, her stance are only 3, the first one is, '' The Attack Of The Neko'' it requires speed,streght, and chakra, you must act like a cat.. she adds chakra to her nails, whick sharpens, and when she attacks, she dodge,attack,defend and sneak attack like a cat, but when she punchs, the victim might broke a bone, and when the victim got scratch from her nails, they might think it was slash by a bear, when added 10 percent of chakra, your arm will be cutted off! Thats why she can use it only for youkai, The second is ''The Movement of Leaf'' she will move like a leaf flowing through the air, she may be hit but not seriuos, she will dance,attack and defense like a leaf, she adds chakra to her feet , arms, whenever you got hit, you may end up with a serious injury, only use for humans, and lastly ''The Earth Moves'' she only does punching,kicking and other offense,defense attacks, and sometimes use chakra scapel, but what bonus her winnings are her punches! Like i said before, her strength is stronger than the twins! HA! Her neko abbilities , are fine, other than that , her agility , speed , and sneakiness can all blend in her surrounding...

Hinata's report. Ninja reports are taijutsu, Higher than all kage combined and stronger than sakura taijutsu, ninjutsu are par with the twins, genjutsu is H all than kage combined but beaten by her teammates, kenjutsu, she prefers knifes throwing so , it is H than all kage combined and beaten the twins and sakura, speed is par with sakura , and her affinities are , water,wind and void...

_kū_represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. It represents our ability to think and to communicate, as well as our creativity. It can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness.

_Kū_ is of particular importance as the highest of the elements. In martial arts, particularly in fictional tales where the fighting discipline is blended with magic or the occult, one often invokes the power of the Void to connect to the creative energy of the world. A warrior properly attuned to the Void can sense their surroundings and act without thinking, and without using their physical senses.

And unlocks she had managed to control her tenshi byakuugan, the two levels, Sora, for putting the soul in rest at heaven and, Fumizu, which let her youkai appearances and powers unleash, and she can use the byakuugan, for reading the mind,memories and controls them and enters the mind and giving him or she to give up, she is merciless in her bloody thirsty opponents and becomes kind to Some to her opponents to give up, she is the most kindest but merciless in fighting...

Her 3 taijutsu stances are, ''Sora no Soul'' which attacks her opponent quickly in the internal organs and attack or destroyed her/his heart.. a quick assasination and when the opponent is dying , she blessed the soul of her opponent.. which goes to heaven... the second is ''Water Flows'' she moves gracefully,swiftly,and fast.. to her it is slow... and she uses the jyuken attack only it can destroy organs.. so basically its only for youkai.. third is ''Silent hunt'' is for silent killing, the mist occurs and uses MiniKunais, which are soooooo deadly! She uses them while attacking her opponent with her taijutsu, and kills the opponent in 3 minutes...

Her tenshi abbilities are, speed,gracefullness, and swift...

Her attacks will be discovered, along with sakura will be discovered..

Yugito nii,

Former kumo anbu, and was been assinged to join us as a alliance ..

She is the Aoi Hell Fire Neko..

taijutsu, M kage level, genjutsu, par with sakura, ninjutsu is par with hinata and the twins , kenjutsu is H than all kage combined, and speed is ALMOST par with the twins! Her affinities are AOI HELL FIRE, and lightning,

She has two stances, the ''Movement of Hell Fire'' which when she punch, aoi fire comes out to attack or when touch her, you will lose your hand... ZUTTO... so can only use to youkai, and her 2nd is, ''Aoi Neko'' which she will act like a cat, another version of sakuras ''Attack of Neko'', but her version of chakra scapel is ''Hell Fire Scapel'' it will be like the chakra scapel, but it will burned, BADLY... and she use it for S rank ninja's... and youkai..''

Then kushina spoke '' The Crimson Gold Kitsune, The Crimson Blood Kitsune, The Pink Emerald Neko, The Hime-Tenshi, And The Aoi Hell Hime-Cat... a perfect team, aren't they?'' kushina ask as she gave tsunade a sake which tsunade gladly took it and gulped it...

''Asssss you can sssee , they had been enrolled in yokai academy, which they will go tomorrow.. and they have to come back everyyy Sssssummer...'' orochimaru said, '' and i am the Science Teacher and The Medic of third years'' tsunade said,

'' I will be the Kendo and the Sword Chief, and also will be the teacher of Formality,Manners,And the History Teacher'' kushina said, minato spoke '' i am the new headmaster of the yokai, and kushina is a headmistress, but secrety only :33, '' , '' i am the teacher of the math in thirrrddd yearsss'' orochimaru spoke and jiraiya yelled '' I AM THE GYM TEACHER AND The CREATOR OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!'' which had 6 bonks at his head..

'' well see ya sandaime, and our daughter miku is a jounin rank!'' and they shunshins away.. '' okay ba by- MINATO GET YOUR ASS HERE! NOOOOO! PAPER Workss!'' then he saw a note 'Jii-san, the way you could read icha icha with out the paper work is... solid clones! Baka jii-jii, you have been hokage for...40 years... ja!' then sarutobi face fault, 'why haven't i thought that?' he thought...

NEXT DAY

'' kaa-san! Doko no iru? (i dont know if its right, gomen) ' then naruto saw a note, ' me and the sannins and minato-kun and miku had gone first , cause were teachers..

they are your favorite foods! Eat them up! See ya!' the note says

Then naruto mumbled okay, he woke kishani, and the girls..

Naruto and Kishani wore the uniform, but instead of green, they wore orange in the green parts, and naruto's tie is purple and kishani's bow is purple too... and their shoes are black ...

Naruto had yellow kitsune keychain hanging his bag while kishani's has a red keychain, and they had their white headphones.. (kishanis headphones had a white bow) and kishani had white pins that pins her hair (like RIN) .. and sakura had pink on the green parts and green neko designs, her hair is down with a red small bow, and pink shoes.. hinata had her hair down with lavander and white headphones. She had lavander on the green parts, a lavander bow on her black shoes.. yugito had hers colored purple, and her hair is braided with a dark purple and blue ribbon..

On the back of their uniform, naruto and kishani had kitsune nine tails and vampire wings, hinata had white with lavander wings and the middle of it had a gold crown, sakura had a white outlined at the pink two tailed, cat with its glowing emerald eyes, and yugito had a blue neko with crown on her head and two tails with swirling blue fires...

They had finished eating and gone to the youkai academy...

The kids were awed at them , and look at them.. the gang were annoyed so they had gone to a sakura tree and took a nap.. skipping the opening ceremony...

When they were taking a nap, they had sleep for an hour so their 20 minutes late..

When they got to their room, their surprise is ..

'' gomen! We have taken a little nap and got lose at the road of life'' sakura and hinata sweat dropped and yugito face-palm..

They saw many students staring at them, they took their sit, the twins were sitting together, the pink haired girl was in front of them and the brown haired guy is next to her, unknown to the pink girl, the guy looked at naruto's sister and his friends... which cause naruto to had suspicion to him..

Hinata sat next to a little witch judging by her clothes, and sakura sat next to hinata (made up seat!) ,which sat next to her is a aqua haired girl with a purple hair girl, and yugito sat next to mizore..

Then a red head came in, she had her long red hair in a low ponytail, wearing a fit skirt that goes to her knees, she is also wearing a white blouse with a black jacket, she is also wearing a black neck-tie, she had her eyes with a black glasses, her eyes were purple-ish, she also seem to be strict *you had no idea * and there soon followed a little girl at the age of 5,with blond hair and red bangs and the tips of her hair, she wore orange dress... '' hello everyone, im kushina uzumaki..

Now, sit up straight and i will tell you the rules... no revealing what youkai you are and PLS MAINTAIN YOUR HUMAN FORM WHEN YOUR IN THIS SCHOOL GROUNDS ! UNDERSTAND?! Good, and when we should have no problem finding humans here, and when they do we-'' she stopped reading the handbook and burst it to flames , '' COEXISTING WITH HUMANS?! HOW CAN YOU COEXIST WITH THEM WHEN WE KILL THEM ON SIGHT HERE IN YOUKAI ACADEMY?! Baka headmaster, '' kushina said, making everyone sweatdrop, the guy who sit next to the pink haired, aono tsukune, fell asleep, then suddenly a strange knife (KUNAI) struck his desk which woke him up and was startled, and saw it was a little girl who thrown it , then the little girl looks at the twins with surprise at her face and brought 4 kunais in each hands and thrown them at the twins, the class (EXCEPT THE GANG) went shouting dodge it! And on and on, the human boy ( THEY SMELLED HIM) want to look hero to the girl and was about to save her, when the twins beat him to it, they caught the kunai's in each of their fingers , '' oi , oi , oi ! even in class , you couldn't stop playing with knives , nee kisha?'' naruto ask, twirling one kunai in his finger.. kisha did the same, '' yea bro, miku-chan , stop playing knives in school, its really bad you know?'' kisha said when naruto and kishani stop twirling the kunai and pointed at miku's troat, '' you know, we have gym, you could wait right?'' they said, then the girl huffed and gone back to her position...

RINGGG~~~

'' ja nee, miku-chan! Kaa-san'' the twins greeted, their classmates widen their eyes, the three girls leave with them and prepare for recess..

At the canteen, the Team where chatting peacefully when a boy joined them, '' hey, my names tsukune aono, can i join you?'' he ask politely, but the team saw those eyes... lust... he wants harem, the team thought

'' sure , the names, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, this is my twin Kishani , the girl with lavander eyes is, Hinata Senju, and this is sakura senju, and Yugito nii, my question, why is their a ... H-U-M-A-N doing here?'' naruto bluntly ask..

The boys eyes widen and his breath quickens, then his harem came, '' hey can we join you, im moka akashiya, this is yukari sendo, kurumu , and mizore... nice to meet ya'' moka greeted, hinata said '' a succubus, yuki-onna, witch and a vampire befriending with a human? Interestinggg...'' hinata said, then kurumu ask in a rude way , '' how did ya know that ya b*tch! If you want him! You will never EVER get him!'' while tsukune had lust in his eye and you know whats that.. hinata spoke in the coldest voice '' i have no interest to him, a weak , and manipulative, yet great acting for a human... well thats humans for you, they are evil..''

mizore had begun ice form blade in her hands and was in hinata's troat , '' dont talk to tsukune-kun like that, he is not manipulative, and he may be the dumb one i had fallen to, but he is not evil '' she begun drewing blood to her neck , yukari was worried, moka too but less, and kurumu was smirking when, a hand grab mizore back and slam her forwards to the wall.. hard.. '' he is, my dear yuki-onna, afterall, there is a casual words that says, ACTS CAN BE DECIEVING, and i will show you'' hinata activated her byakuugan and delivered tsukune's past ,thoughts and plan, mizore stood there and begun crying... '' why you!'' kurumu was full transform , '' lets take it to the grounds, '' she shunshins, leaving kurumu angry and gone to the grounds ,mizore coughing blood, '' mizore daijoubu?'' yukari ask in a worried tone, '' tsukune is a liar...'' mizore said, '' let me help her'' sakura offered, '' why should we?! we only want to be friend and your lavander blind friend ask about impossible things and done her that, i am so worried but for that girl, kurumu is a succubus! An A ra-'' sakura slapped her '' hinata is not blind and for your lack of information, her eyes are so gifted, you should worry that hinata did not use any 5 percent of her strength cause you know what will happen?!THAT poor weak succubus will be a poor old beaten punching bag! Mizore saw all what tsukune really is!'' sakura yelled, then looked at mizore, she put her hands on her chest and glowed green to pink and green...

Then it was healed , '' she is healed but will need rest for she drains everyt-'' ''AHHH!'' they heard a scream, moka looks at tsukune, he was screwd not for his friend, but for his idenity and plans... moka still didn't believe it, yugito was felling sorry for moka cause she seems to be fallen deep at that trap.. they went with the others, and saw kurumu at the floor, chooped tail and right wing, broken open fracture at her leg, and a large gash at her shoulder, there hinata stood no blood, and twirling kurumu's chopped tail.. the yukari, mizore and moka found it gruesome, it was only 16 seconds and she managed to do this, she looked at kurumu,eyes filled with scared but angry , but not to hinata but to the guy she fell inlove, yes, hinata showed it to her...

'' i didn't even use my five percent of my power and your down? If you give up with the lovey dovey thing, you should fell inlove with a REAL gentlemen, oh , if you did give up, i may train you as a prefessional assasin, and get you a real man...'' she said and steps closer when kurumu moved backward ( BUT FAILED) in fear, she saw hinata had the warmest and sweetest smile she seen, '' dont worry i will fix it for you,you shouldn't fell inlove with him... find it by your own heart, listen and follow and you will get what you want no need.. now let me heal you, Tenshi Byakuugan , '' her hair had now most lavander streaks, and her huge angelic wings sprout from her back, it is pure white with lavander feathers, and a lavander halo at her head appeared, kurumu thought she was an angel ( OBVIOUSLY) , hinata healed all her injuries with her Tenshi byakugan.. and to kurumu , everything blacked out...

LATERZZ

'' i hereby pronouced as a new headmaster a new rule, when caught sight off a human, please refrain your self from killing it, instead , let him/her come to me, i will let her/him attend the academy or i will erase any traces,memories of him/her being here and any connections to us.. '' minato said as he had black cape ... tsukune mentally said yes, forgetting that mizore,kurumu, and yukari are now his enemies...

1 hour after the assembling meeting...

SCIENCE ROOM 3-2

moka (outer moka), was mentally happy because she had no rivalries to tsukune but sad because she isn't friend with them, she sat next to tsukune .. kurumu mizore and yukari sat with yugito, hinata , sakura, and the twins..

soon came a light blond haired woman with strict brown orbs, her two low pigtails are hanging at her shoulders, she is wearing a white fit dress and a strict looking face and a 8 inches stick...

'' you may call me, tsunade-sensei.. i want you to be properly behave and listen well, those can not stand me in this class ... you may go out '' tsunade said, all boys were drooling at her chest but tsunade fiercely glared them...

The shinobi and kunoichi's gang were just doing there things.. sakura had a sleeping pink and an emerald cat with emerald tips of the neko's ears,tails,and paws at the top of her head and sakura playing with her Ipod .. Hinata listening some songs from her headphones and feeding a small white dove with her arms.. the twins playing with their Psp and yugito reading some medical book sakura given to her while playing a song with her mini-pad..

Tsunade face palmed,

'' you guys stop it and wait here, all of you..'' tsunade got out..

Kurumu looks at tsukune who stared lustly at tsunade .. kurumu just stared at him disgustingly and looks at moka who had daydrean and stared dreamily about tsukune when moka snapped off her thoughts and saw kurumu looked at her and tsukune disgustingly... moka glared at her then she fiercely glared at her back ...

Tsunade came in with SHARKS in a tank ' WHAT THE HECK?! WHATS WITH THE SHARKS IN THE TANK! ' the class saw medical tools and surgical tools, and the class paled except at the gang.. '' this is my quiz, as a science teacher, i want you to save the baby in this sharks by getting the fertilized and ready to hatch eggs or a shark in a tank, and sew it back...''

The twins were paired with kurumu,mizore,yukari, and yugito,hinata and sakura, they are group 1..

Moka and tsukune, group 2 .

Saizou , Daiki , Himolas , and Xyrox ,group 3

And etcs

The gang were successful while moka only done herself while tsukune was busy thinking how to get his other members of his HAREM...

The Group 1 are successful.

Group 2 was also successful, but moka only did it..

And surprisingly , group 3 are also successful but the other groups are vomiting.. and etcs

'' I am dissapointed of the groups who failed.. except to group 1,2 and 3!'' class were ashamed (except for group 1 , 2 and 3) , but they still clap.. '' those group will have 50 points except for Mr, Aono.. and gets a minus of 30 points in his science grade'' their teacher said, the part of the class were snickering while others were laughing.. except for one... moka was furious '' WHY SHOULD HE HAVE MINUS IN HIS GRADE?!'' moka shouted, while tsunade glared at her, and '' he gets minus for not helping AND, for Staring at ms, sendo, kurono and ms shirayuki... LUSTLY !'' moka stayed quiet, while tsukune is panicking.. '' akashiya-san will got no points in this class , now... SCRAM!''

The students quickly got their bag and gone outside...

'' im very sorry sensei, i am just staring at them wanting them back as my friend sensie, naruto-san convinces his friend that i am only using the girls as a harem and telling my friends telling that i want them at my harem.. i just want to win their friendship for the mistaken accusation'' '' dont you dare talk about naruto like that you filthy human! Mark my words. Naruto is strong than a pathetic man like you! LEAVE'' tsukune quickly leaves.. 'that naruto scum is foiling my plans... i must use my trump cards, well, vampires are so naive, especially pink ones.. '

Tsukune grin evilly and thought mentally , he holds a Mirror , and a Ring..

Gym

'' tsukune-kun what should we do? Umm tsukune whats with the position?''

Tsukune grinned evilly mentally if i need to remind you, he took the propose position and got a black with red ribbon small box, '' will you, moka akashiya, will be my wedded wife at the future'' he smirk when he saw took the ring and says ''yes tsukune-kun!'' she wore it , '' moka can you look at this mirror?'' moka looks at the mirror and felt herself lost control,

Tsukune smirked, '' your under my control, moka-chan, before we get to the fun, we must destroy the scum naruto and get kurumu,yukina and mizore back with the new girls'' he licked his lips ...

while walking with the controlled moka...

END

IMPORTANT!

IM REALLY SORRY !

i was so bored and thought writing of writing thisbut sometimes, i kinda.. forgot some words to put in and got some words misplace because of my fast writing and that i dont review.. and because of that, this was my new and first updated story has bad grammar .

i know english , not bad to it but not excellent to it...

and guys, im really sorry again..

im sorry that i cant re-write this..

im just DAMN LAZY!

but the other promblem im facing is that.. i put some many DAMN GIRLS CHARACTHER and...

i think im going to put some other favorite of mine guy characthers, well... some from yuyu hakusho...

but i hope you wont get angry,

why i wont put a harem in this story?

well... i cant.. i cant do that without put some... M-rated and bunch of adult things to put in, and my house got a lot of kids, and some may see me writing it and tell it to my granmother...

and i cant put an another characther a harem cause it wont be fair to the other characthers..

and i SERIOUSLY WONT RE-WRITE this story,

if i do that, i CANT finish it because of my lazyness and that i always got bored when i re-write it...

and i dont want to have people had their hopes crash when I didn't re-write it and abandon it..

im really sorry guys , but i hope it isn't that bad to have a new and an another characther in this sotry...

well this characther i thought were...

Yoko Kurama : yuyu hakuso

Shuuichi Kurama a red kitsune and also a plant manipulator like yoko and brother of yoko : yuyu hakusho

Shippo Kurama a red kitsune who's 15 and a great illusionary and a fire wilder .. and brother of yoko : inuyasha

Kuronue Kuro the last name is just a made-up, whoever knows the last name of his please tell me!

Bestfriend of the kitsune siblings : yuyu hakusho

and Kenji Kurama the kyuubi in the naruto series : Naruto

Im really sorry! but i wont do re-writing it..

but please bear with it!

and i will re-read my stories frst and check on it before releasing it..

the second chapter might be release today which is may 15..

please bear with it! this is just copy and paste... sorry!

IM SO SORRY!


	2. Chapter 2

The Kitsune Vampire Hybrids

Chapter: 2

The Rival of Siblings and New Comers!

Gym

'' where is the gym teacher? '' yukari ask,

'' well, maybe he had some errands to do?'' kurumu ask,

'' I doubt it… especially if he is doing it NOW '' naruto said, with cross arms, kishani did the same thing and leaned her back on him..

'' yup, we really really really REALLY doubt it… and naru-kun, it's not IF , he IS doing it right now '' kishani said , sakura nods , yugito and hinata also nods …

'' do you know who is he? '' yukari ask,

'' do you know him? Naruto-kun, kisha-chan , yugi-chan , sakura-chan and .. hinata-chan'' mizore ask ,

'' Yup, we also knows when –'' '' when he's going to come here ..'' kishani cutted off naruto and finished his sentence, hinata sighed, while yugito and sakura feed some cats with Saki sakura's cat and Tsun-tsun yugito's cat '' here kitty, saki here is your favorite strawberrys dipped in strawberry cream~ ahh'' sakura said to saki, while saki happily chomp on it, yugito had the same thing '' Tsun-tsun, here is your favorite grape dipped in vanilla cream~ say ahhh~~'' the cat meowed and chomp on the grape…

Hinata sigh , who had her ipod out and playing minecraft, had a bird on her head.. counted '' 5.. 4 .. 3.. 2.. 1.. '' she took out a big long sigh and a smoke erupted at the gym,

As the smoke begun to clear,

They say a man who's in his 40's , had his long spiky hair white hair in a low loose ponytail.. he wore a green shirt with brown shorts with his usual sandals..

'' hello everyone! I am Jiraiya the Great Toad Sannin! And the great Icha Icha Author! '' he yelled with pride in his voice, all men who have heard the 'author of the icha icha ' begun bowing and toke out some pen and notebook, others had their body parts wrote by jiraiya..

But soon stopped when yugito snapped and went to jiraiya with a blinding speed and punched him… HARD…then he flew and hit the wall ..

all students thought he was dead but begun to sweat drop…

they saw him stood up in a drowsy manner but snapped when he saw yugito..

'' Yugito-chan! Come and give me a big nice KISS! '' he spread his arms wide and had his , oh his disgusting toad lips were … you don't want to know it..

The girls then begun making comments about his lips…

One girl's comment was mistaken,

'' eww….. his lips are so tempting… if he doesn't stop that I might p-'' suddenly jiraiya had hearts in his eyes and said,

'' oh lovely what's your name? if you want it you can kiss me!'' he said with a dreamy voice.. and attempt to kiss the girl, but was soon given the '' jiraiya punishment combo ''

Sakura, Yugito and Hinata begun staring at him then…

They took a blinding spped, yugito hits first,

She kicks with electricity at jiraiya wall to wall like… 6 times, then kicks him to the ground, with MUCH ELECTRICITY…

Before he hits the ground… hinata comes, she kicked his to the air and closes his tenketsu … and to add a extra pain, she smacked him to the face, and gives him a powerful kick and aims it to sakura..

Sakura, the finishing blow, gave him a kick, a VERY powerful kick that you can hear his bone crack , and he was about to land on the ground when sakura gave him a help… she punch him powerful to the ground that leaves a Very big hole… everyone peered into it and saw his… very poor state ,

' _ouch ' everyone thought _

''HEY! How can you ladies do that to jiraiya-sama'' a icha icha fan yelled,

'' urusai Sokka ! You know he deserve it! oh wait.. your also a pervert!'' the girl who said that smacked the boy..

'' oi oi, heal him saku-chan hina-chan '' ''even if he deserves it'' the twins said…

The two girls sighed and healed him… after 5 minutes, he was able to stand up and gone to the gym

'' ouch, o-okay….. well, what are you doing? Oh right! Im the teacher , I should give some orders! In your class you had 36 boys and 32 girls right? Well,

18 boys should do 58 push ups with a boulder on their back while the other 18 boys should do 58 run on the field with a boulder! Ready go! all boys paled but did it anyway..

You girls are splitted into 2 groups that consist of 16,

Well… I want all of you to –smack- sorry! Okay ummm…. I want you to run 16 laps on the field ! go '' he changed his mind because sakura smacked him so he cant decide any pervert sports to him…

He was about to say see ya when he had kunai on his sleeve that pinnd his left hand to the wall, he saw miku did that..

'' w-what is i-it y-you want m-miku-chan?'' he stuttered because of the bad aura on her,

She smiled bigly and said, '' I want to fight nii-chan and nee-chan! You wouldn't mind do you? '' she glared at him , he just nodded in response…

'' ahhh… I even thought she would forget it '' naruto said with a sigh,

'' I know… oi , miku ready? '' kishani replied and ask miku, miku got in a stance of her style,

While the two just got into a stance,

This is the scene that kokoa step in and saw..

'' oi gaki! You can't fight them! Your just a kid! You'll just be a bloody pulp!'' she shouted,

A pink haired girl came with a different colored P.E, uniform said to her, '' trust me, she'll lose , but this way, she gets her fun… the more she fights, the more she gets fun.. and beside, she's the twins little sis, and they wont just kick her because she's weak than them… just watch girl''

Kokoa widen her eyes a bit and looks at the girl but scoff, ' what can a little 5 year old girl do to the teenagers? Well, i can watch, nothing to do anyway '

'' miku-chan. Forfeit right now cause'' '' you can't beat us like this right now'' the twins said, ''IE! I get stronger when I always fight you too! I will do anything so I can defeat you! I wont stop it!'' she yelled,

Kokoa widen her eyes and remembered when she was little, ' like me ' she smiled… but frowns ' she can't bet them… one move, she lose already'

Jiraiya said ''HAJIME!''

The twins took a blinding speed which are 13 percent,

Kokoa took this as a end of the little girl but widen her eyes.. again, whe the girl avoid the punch of the twins,

''h-how?'' she mumbled,

'' tch, tch, playing already , when will they get serious? '' kokoa looks at a blond girl who had her hair in braid with a blue-purple ribbon, ''what? Playing? '' she ask, ''yes playing, when miku who got serious the twins got serious cause they know their sis want to get serious but now… their just playing..'' kokoa widen her eyes again and looks at the fighters..

Miku got 5 kunai, and hits the sleeves of the gym shirt, 2 kunai went to the sleeves … and one she just kept it hidden to who knows where?

The twins tried to move but found their sleeves where pinned by a kunai at the wall, ''AHH'' they saw miku coming at them with her two small fist aiming at both of them, when she was about to punch them, they shunsins.. leaving miku hit the wall with her fist, the crowd saw it was almost as big as sakura's hole.. ''WHAT?! Sakura! You hadn't '' '' taught her the strenght enchancement did you?!'' naruto finished his twin statement,

''opps… sorry guys! Girl, this is where it got serious… '' sakura said..

'' what? I didn't even had the speed and strength like that when I was young..''

'' NEE-CHAN NII-CHAN! '' the twins saw their sister almost had her fists at their face and the twins ducked…

The twins kicked and punched their sister to the wall and had a new… hole… miku got up and had aim at kishani and kicked and ounched her but kishani only just block and dodge them, miku saw naruto was about to punch him when she leaped..

She saw naruto about to punch him when miku ducked and got him kicked into the air two times.. 'YES!' , she saw kishani was about to pullher down and kicked her to the ground when miku dodge and punched her… ''YES! I win! '' miku shouted with glee but stopped when '' you forgot me miku-chan '' naruto whispered and kicked her to kishanis direction, and kishani who got up, kicked her to thewall which result an another new… hole ..

'' y-you win..'' she fainted,

The twins took a blinding speed and caught her before she hits the floor,

'' you okay? Lets go to the nurse office, common , we can let the obaa-san heal you! Maybe we can train you in… '' '' k-kenjutsu '' '' no miku-chan… you'll get hurt '' miku got her puppy eyes and aimed at her older siblings which gave up..

'' okay, '' naruko said..

''yatta! Ow my shoulder hurts '' she said, sakura came and healed her shoulder, '' there, you two go take her too tsunade-kaa-san… '' '' sure! Bye girls bye ero-sennin!'' the two said , naruto carried miku at her back and miku had her arms around her brothers neck, while kishani smiled at both of them and walked to the nurse office with them…

Naruto and kishani with miku noticed kokoa,

Miku and kishani gave her a smile while naruto ruffled her hair.. '' jaa nee gaki!'' naruto said while waving his hand , but his words got kishani punch him lightly at his shoulder,

''mou naru! Gomen , but my twin here is an idiot .. what is your name? '' naruko ask, '' … kokoa.. kokoa shuzen..'' she said, '' bye kokoa-chan! '' miku said, then mumbled which kokoa heard '' I hate my wounds… I could play with her but … cursed this wounds'' she said , ''b-bye '' kokoa said , the siblings tuned to her,

Miku had her big smile at her, kishani and naruto had their hand wave at her with their cheesy smile, ''see ya'' they turned and walked away…

' moka-nee-sama.. I miss you' kokoa thought sadly,

At konoha..

'' teheheheh '' the sandaime said while reading his icha icha, '' oi! You do should do the papers!'' a clone of his said, ''yea!'' another clone agreed, ''urusai '' he said and continued reading,

Then the door burst open to reaveal a familiar people,

They were the almost the same height, but the girl was a inch shorter..

The boy had his hair in a duck butt style and his bangs framed his handsome face, he had wore white shirt that reveals his chest, and his shirt had the uchiha symbol on his back.. he also had fingerless gloves that leght his elbow and had a design on the middle of the glves had the uchiha symbol.. he wore pants and shinobi sandals, he also had his sword on his back.. and kunai holster on his thigh…

He also had black alluring eyes, and pale skin, …

The girl who look almost like him,

Had her long waist hair down , and had her bangs at the leght of her chin , framed her beautiful face.. she had black alluring eyes, and pink tempting lips…

She wore white shirt that had normal leght sleeves.. she had her shirt reveal a bit of her chest, she also had the uchiha symbol on her back.. she wore the elbow leght fingerless gloves with the uchiha symbol on the middle on it.. she also had wore tight black leggings and white skirt , she also had her knee leght shinobi sandals.. she had her sword straped at her back..

The two wore the angry faces…

Sandaime recognize this two..

These two were the uchiha twins… Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasaki..

'' oh what bring you two here, sasaki , sasuke ''

Ask the hokage,

'' is it true that Naruto and Kishani came here?!'' the twins ask,

''well yes… yesterday morning infact.. but they left after reporting me their success and the results of their training.. '' the hokage sad as he had his pipe on his hand..

'' where did they go?! '' ask sasaki while sasuke had his cool off… barely ,

'' umm… at school… infact I believe its called, youkai academy, anbu leave '' he peformed the - Silence Room and Lock seal- as the anbus left..

'' well, it's a school for youkai,'' sandaime said.

'' well… can we come? Sandaime hokage-sama? '' they said together, '' well… you can come with them '' the sandaime pointed to a figures who stepped at the shadows..

The first one is a guy, He had long red red hair to his waist,

He had golden slitted eyes, with a hansome face

He wore red shirt with red pants and red shinobi sandals, he had long slender claws.. he had red kitsune ears..

And red long slender 8 tails…

The second figure, he had long white hair that goes to his upper back, he had slender soft white kitsune ears with gold slitted cold eyes stared at them.. he had worn a white sleeveless shirt that reveals his chest and had white pants, he had wear a white shoes…

He also had 7 tails in his back that were white…

The third figure seems to be kind unlike the two ones who had a cold aura..

He had red hair that goes to his back, and emerald slitted kind eyes… he had wore red long sleeve shirt wih a rose on his pocket..

He wore red pants and black shoes.. he also seems to have 6 red fluffy tails with red blood kitsune ears…

The 4th one, seem to have a cold and mischievous aura, he had his long black hair in a high ponytail with a hat.. he wore a leather shirt, pants and shoes… he also had piercing purple eyes and black bat wings. I suck , I know!

And the last one,

Had auburn hair and emerald slited eyes, he had his hair in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon..

He had wore a green haori and green hakama's that had designs of flames which were blue, he also weared some shoes… he had auburn kitsune ears and 6 auburn tails…..

'' Their names are, Kurama Kenji..

Kurama Yoko , Kurama Shuuichi , Kuro Kuronue and Kurama Shippo…. ''

The twins were too shock to answer ,

'' Pleased To Meet you'' kuronue , yoko and kenji said..

'' p-pleased to m-meet you too.. im sasuke uchiha, a vampire … this is my twin, sasaki uchiha.. ''

'' and we hope we can get along, '' sasaki glared at her brother as he look away and whistled..

''so you want to meet the kitsune hybrid twins? No offence we do not harm one of our kin''

The two nodded, '' well you may go all of you.. by the sun rises tomorrow, good luck'' sandaime said,

They all nodded and left the room..

'' just you wait.. Kitsune Twins'' the vampire twins said …

ENDDD

I KNOWWWW

The Uchiha's are BATS but…

-sigh- here's the story..

Long ago, a vampire couple by the named Lucy and Krud had a child, the child was not a vampire, nor a Halfling, as you can see.. lucy was once a human who still had their child, and when she became a vampire..

The child was different.. a bat …

Who likes fruits and blood..

But they still carry the vampire blood and the twins awaken that blood when the uchiha massacre happen..

Soooo.

That! I hope you enjoyed…

And at the introduction of the new guys, I got bored and I started to fasten it a bit , and I failed .. AGAIN!

Well, pls review and the characters aren't mine…

Bye!

Next Time

Chapter Three: The Death of a Bastard and a 'HAPPY' Reunion!


	3. Chapter 3

The Kitsune Vampire Hybrids

Chapter 3: The Death Of a Bastard and a 'HAPPY' Reunion!

The Twins, after taking miku to tsunade, and talked to her for 32 minutes, they came back to the gym and to find out the class was just over..

But before the twins with their friends go to their next class , they were stopped by a chuckle..

'' –chuckle- you girls… you shouldn't hang out with a scum like him'' the voice just incredible disgust them.. especially the girls..

'' what do you want… aono-san'' naruto ask..

'' want I want is to have my HAREM BACK! And their a good members too'' tsukune licked his lips…

'' go away tsukune-baka!'' yukari yelled..

'' shut up yukari, hopefully naruto-SAN .. I am here to take my harem back , with kishani-chan, sakura-chan hinata-chan and yugito-chan… besides, they have a better future with me than YOU… oh, you can keep the flat board with you… '' tsukune said as his last words had a drop of annoyance to it..

The girls looked disgustingly , '' and what makes you think I will hand my friends to you and especially my SISTER to you you douche bag!'' naruto growled…

''brother, calm dowm… he wont have us in his so-called harem, neither does the girls '' kishani said as she put her hand at her brothers shoulder to reassure him, his friends nodded in agreement..

'' well… it seems I have to take them by force heh.. moka-chan , I want you to kill the scum , and after that we get the girls … now!''

Moka came, she had her gym t-shirt with short shorts, she also wore pink gym shoes… but what yukari and mizore caught their attention is her eyes… they were dull green with no light in them.. and plus, they saw a red ruby ring that was filled with youki…

Tsukune took off the Rosario and moka transformed…

INSIDE THE ROSARIO DIMENSION

Moka, felt her eyelids opened… as she opened them, she saw her outfit, it was a white fit dress with long sleeves, it also had its collar high and fit to its neck to and it isn't suffocating her.. she wore white majestic shoes.. and a long white cape with a name on it that was written with kanji '' OUTER '' .. she had her hair braided with a long white ribbon… her long fit white dress, was decorated with bats that was colored yellow, and at her waist, was a yellow whitish ribbon…

'' what is this? Where am i? '' she asked, she was on a white bed , '' you are in the rosario's dimension… it is where I am locked.. and your also here because of your idiotic mistakes !'' a feminine yet an angry tone voice said to her,

She took notice a woman,

The woman's skin was abit paler than hers, busty and bigger size of her bust , large and strong amount of youki , silvery long hair and finally… blood red slitted eyes…

She also wore her tight dress and cape like hers only it was black.. her ribbon and designs are also blood red…

And her cape had name written in kanji ' INNER ' in a blood red colored.

She was gorgoues! Moka thought,

'' Omote! How can you be so stupid!'' she yelled at the confused pink head,

'' what did I do? And my name is moka not this 'omote' you speak of'' the pink head said as she explained to her,

'' Shut Up Omote! Now because of what you did , The Scum will took advantage of us you idiot!'' the gorgoues yet deadly woman yelled to her,

'' –deep breath and deep exhale – you see, miss … I don't know you, I don't know who is this 'bastard' you speak off , and I did nothing and certainly im not OMOTE.. my name is moka akashiya , Mo-Ka , M-O-K-A ''

The woman blinked in confusion then her face turn red as she was being lectured like a child.

'' I AM NOT A CHILD! I GET IT ! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD?! I AM THE GREAT MOKA URA AKASHIYA , THE STRONGEST VAMPIRE IN OUR FAMILY! AND YOU, A WEAK AND IDOT IS TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD?! ….. im sorry omote that I lose my temper their..

I am moka ura akashiya.. the vampire version of yourself.. the inner you.. you may call me ura as I call you omote… but… '' the pink head or omote, was shocked, this is her vampire self?! She blinked her eyes as she realized something… she looked warily at ura.. ura smiled at her which scared omote, '' b-but what u-ura-c-chan?'' '' well you see…. OMOTE YOU IDIOT! RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BRAIN , THE UZUMAKI- NAMIKAZE BOY WILL GET HIMSELF KILLED BY OUR SELVES! '' omote was shocked '' what do you mean by 'our selves' , ura-chan?'' she asked, '' what I mean is, the ningen bastard, controlled you by using the 'witch's ring ' and the ' contracious mirror' , the 'witch's ring' is a ring the is used to have the victim to be bind with the user and able to control the victim.. ' the contracious mirror ' is the second controller to the victim… when combined . the victim has no chance breaking this fate… forever…''

Omote was shocked and denied all about it..

'' maybe tsukune-kun was controlled! Maybe kurumu controlled him?! Maybe the blasted twins did this… tsukune-kun wont do that ! he's kind to me! He said he loved me! And he will be married with me!'' she denied about her 'tsukune-kun' being a bastard..

'' SHUT UP! You all know full well , what about the science project? What about last year field trip?! You saw him with a girl kissing him and him groping her bust!

What about the day you found him in his room with some ecchi manga's?! Snap out of it! he doesn't love you! He ONLY uses you!''

After a lot of evidence and hurtful truths about tsukune, omote gave up and cry'd her heart out..

Ura comforted her surprinsingly, but it still helps..

A few hours later, a mirror appeared..

It was the vision of the controlled body of theirs..

OUTER WORLD

'' really huh? Even if that vampire did attack me , she lose immediately, even my little sis can do that '' naruto said with a smirk, and leaned to his twin.. '' im proudly that we train very hard … that vampire is just a bug to us''

'' but if you want to fight me '' '' you gotta fight us'' naruko finished to her twin brother,

'' well… vampires are powerful and you can't defeat her, moka-chan.. go attack!''

The transformed moka begun kicking punching the twins only for them to dodge and block it… boredly?

It had gone nearly an hour, the twins only block and dodge boredly..

' HOW?! HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?!' tsukune thought, ' could it be that… their far stronger that moka? Well… it seems…'

Tsukune controlled moka like it was a video game,

But it still failed, so , tsukune controlled moka, gathering her youki energy and shot it to the bored naruto , but kishani step in and took the damage…

'' kasha? Kisha ? your still alive right? Kisha? Kisha! You…. Your dead'' naruto said as he lay kishani down the ground, and begun attacking moka … the group notice his eyes which were red..

'' shit… yugito, hinata , stop moka and naruto.. while I will deal the blasted rings and mirror'' sakura said with worry in her voice..

Naruto kicked moka to the air, and runs to her by 23 percent of his speed, and kicked down to the ground at moka … moka coughed blood and scream but tsukune paid no heed and still controlled her..

But was stop when sakura punched him 15 percent of her strength which she send him flying at 17 miles …

She run at to him with her speed at 15 percent ..

And kicked him and punch him again …

She took off the ring and crumled it to ashes, and she punched the mirror,

'' h-how ? that m-mirror and ring can not be broken by a mere youkai! W-what are you?!'' sakura smiled at him… sweetly, too sweetly if you asked me…

'' well… I trust you ! I am a pink emerald neko youkai, a rare and strong one, yugito is a aoi hell neko youkai, she also strong.. hinata is a youkai tenshi a kind and sweet when your friends with her , but a killer machine and a TRUE demon when in the battlefield, killing without any mercy… and lastly, the twins.. our precious friends, they are what you call forbidden… a cross breed..

A kitsune and vampire hybrids, and a one hell stronger on it… right now, your lucky you controlled moka, or else, if you done that, you might be killed by naruto… don't tell this to anyone… not like you could anyway''

Sakura said, '' a a h-hybrid! What d-do you mean 'b-by not like you could anyway' … n-no! no! pls! have a mercy on me ! pls! im sorry! I wont be here anymore! I wont do it anymore! I will never spoken of this at all! Just please have mercy!'' tsukune said with fear on his voice ..

'' sorry, no can do, after what do try to do? Not like you can have us anyway but I still hate someone who is by the likes of you … and because of that, I'll kill you painfully'' she said with no mercy on her voice, knowing this, tsukune begun running only to have sakura infront of him..

She then started to kick him in the balls and punch him with 8 percent of her strength , she then asked the plants to hold him , the vines wrapped his arms and legs…

Tsukune begun screaming for help, he saw two extra sakura, one had controlled earth, she begun created two earth spikes, and begun stabbing his body , same with the other one , only it was steel….

While sakura the original, had vines on her hand, with sharp deadly thorns… she then begun punching him…

Everyone could heard tsukune's scream ,

'' help ! help me! Ahhh! It hurts! Please stop! Please1 have mercy! Ahh! It hurts! Hurts! Kill me already! I don't want these pain anymore! Ahhh! Help! Ahhh! It… HURTTSS! PLEASE HELP ME ! PLEASE HELP ME! IM SORRY! PLEASE ! EVERYONE ! SAVE ME ! **PLEASE ! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPPPPP! MMEEEE! IT HURTSS! IM SORRY ! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''**

Every one could hear his voice , at the last of the sentence, it voice begun to lower… until it was dead..

With moka

'' w-where am i?'' she asked, '' well darling your free now.. because of your pathetic believing of a ningen.. it almost caused your life'' yugito said,

'' well, you gotta thank hina-nee , moka-chan!'' yukari said,

''…. T-thank you… '' moka said…

'' its ok , no harm is to be done… ''

Moka looks at her ex-friends, as she said this, she bit her lower lip,

''i-im sorry… im sorry!'' the three girls were shocked, '' im sorry for not believing and accusing to all of you.. I hope you can forgive me! Can we be friends again yukari-chan, mizore-chan and kurumu-chan?'' she asked..

'' HAI! Moka-chan/Moka! '' the three tackled her and hugged her, moka begun crying of joy..

Then suddenly , naruto who snapped out of his rage and the now awake and not harm kishani said together..

''im sorry moka-chan, but it seems he will end with a painful death , '' the twins sighed,

'' w-what? '' moka asked,

'' sakura hated and loathed perverts except some good people but she hated and loathed people who are like tsukune.. and because of what he did, she will about to kill him in a painful way…'' naruto and kishani said with a sigh …

Then as on thekami's playfulness..

They heard a scream

'' help ! help me! Ahhh! It hurts! Please stop! Please1 have mercy! Ahh! It hurts! Hurts! Kill me already! I don't want these pain anymore! Ahhh! Help! Ahhh! It… HURTTSS! PLEASE HELP ME ! PLEASE HELP ME! IM SORRY! PLEASE ! EVERYONE ! SAVE ME ! **PLEASE ! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPPPPP! MMEEEE! IT HURTSS! IM SORRY ! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''**

The scream frightened the 4 girls, especially moka and yukari..

Kurumu because of the scream is filled with painful ones and imaginating it might faint her but not because she loved the bastard..

Mizore was least frightened and scared because, they kill youkai trespasser of their territory with cold blood and with no mercy… she even made her first kills when she was like.. 7 ..

Yukari is frightened because she, even if she is smart than anyone above 23..

She is still a mere child, hearing this , had herself paled and imagining it, she just now… just lost her innocent…

not like that you idiots!

Her innocent of a child… she just heard the most painful words and was begging mercy from sakura..

But moka paled , she still loved tsukune, no matter what.. hearing this caused her to shake and practically mumbling to please sakura have mercy to him … but because of his actions, she know deep inside he will end up dead but she still hopes… but, the gods just ignore her hopes cause it is time for the judgement to place on the life of tsukune… as the words became lower and lower until the last words… she fainted…

''moka-chan/moka!''

'' im sorry … im really sorry, but we have too… '' naruto said..

'' i-its ok naruto-n-nii-ch-chan … but moka-c-chan hic got the worse… hic hic '' yukari reassured naruto..

The other two just smiled weakly,

'' hey! What happen?!'' they saw teachers and student came ,

'' sensei , aono-san just got a huge unforgivable crime… by no choice, my teammate who dislikes by the kind of the likes of aono-san.. she will be doing the job of… and its painful.. I suggest don't come or you'll puke , you are just weak teachers and students.. '' hinata said

But they didn't listen.. the only one who stayed were, tsunade , jiraiya , orochimaru , kushina , and minato in disguise.. still had blond hair but had yellow bright eyes and had his not spiky hair in a ponytail, and white shirt and white pants along the shoes..

'' where's miku-chan? '' kishani ask , ''-sigh- she went to see the situation.. but it still okay ''

All the peoples just sighed.. the former friends of the victim , aono tsukune wont have to go there…

WITH SAKURA

The students and teachers stand there with a horrified expression on their face..

There on front of them,

Aono had himself tied on a cross vine, had his arms holden by the vines , along his feet.. his body had atleast 4 dirt spikes with 6 metal steel spikes , and a bloody part face and body, he had holes on his body, 6 were small, 4 were normal sizes and 2 big holes on the stomach and the shoulder… the victim face, had his eyes open with no light and dullness on them, he had scratches and punches on his face, and he was crying.. and on the left cheek, was a trail of blood from his left eye socket …

There beside him, standing was sakura,

Blooded hands with vines and torns on it which are only harming his victim.. blood on her clothes aswell, she also had blood on her face, with dull eyes, '' tch, you just have to come here … '' she said with irritation, the students even the teachers had their eyes with fear and horror on their faces.. they expect little miku here to faint or scream or cry..

But not this, she walk forward, '' ne, sakura-nee, I thought you would…'' they expect her to say something but not those kind of words! ''- cut his head! Or tore his organ outside, or cut his limbs! Or or! Or pop his eyes! And.. uuhhh… I lose kind of things you would do.. but common! These kind of death you gave him is not even that hurt! Mou! I came here to see it only to find the baka to have holes and had himself stabbed… mou! I thought your gonna give him illusion of his weakness and kill them slowly or like the sharingan ! and and an-'' the students with the teachers gapped, she was disappointed that it wasn't that brutal?!

'' what do you mean by that brat! Look at him! He was beaten to death and stabbed to death! And your making kind of excuse like you have seen them or have done t-''

The woman known as Kanna Daidouji , had black hair and blue eyes shouted at her with a horrible and frightened voice, but sadly the 5 year old answered,

'' I HAVE done and Saw those things… I even killed a whole village for what they done to my elder siblings… in a **brutal and painfuullll way of course** '' she said with an evil grin , half students fainted, others was horrified and tried to get away from her , while others trembled ,

One who trembled is, kokoa shuzen, ' no! no ! this innocent kind child had killed?! Had killed in brutal ways?! Even I ! I didn't train , and have that level when im on that age and I still haven't killed anyone but her! She killed in brutal ways and was disappointed that tsukune torture isn't still brutal?! ' kokoa trembled,

'' then why did you k-kill him?! In b-brutal way?'' a student ask,

'' as I bet, hinata told you right? Here, aono tsukune, a ningen , and a bastard too.. done horrible things and crime to us.. and I , who hated no.. I **loathed **bastards … I killed him with no mercy and in the ways of the brutal ways of mine.. no, this is not my first kill, infact I lost count of how many I killed in cold blood.. he deserves it, and here, miku-chan also had killed in more brutal ways, but the ones who killed in the most brutal ways are the twins.. they are hiding their power, far stronger than mine, than yours… in our birth place , on our world, all of us had the motto, in cluding the fighters in our home, had this motto which is widely known for fighters.. '' _** kill or be killed **_'' wonderful huh? In our country, we all are tools to be use by our leader to defeat the enemies, we kill with no remorse, no mercy nor no hesitate.. proud clans who are successful had their first kill in the age of 4 , miku-chan here had killed at the age of 3 , for survival… this is just a sample of it.. bear with it, or die.. this is reality '' sakura said with no emotion in her voice..

The students who are awake with the teachers , are trembling with fear, some are shock, 4 year olds? Had killed? And this little innocent kind girl had already killed at the age of 3?!

'' and now… -sigh- , I guess I have to burn this body ''

Sakura sigh and by a second, yugito appeared out of nowhere, deciding to show off abit, after all cats are strong, especially royalty like her,

''pathetic , you couldn't even see me? That's just only my 3 percent off my speed, well… if you want to be like us or beat us , my specialty is my speed, while sakura here, is strength she could even hit three mountains only at the uses at 42 percent.. hinata is both speed and strength , while the twins… are the same but still higher levels than us.. we also had a lot of secrets.. secrets that if spread , we will kill you with brutal ways! Be proud you have known us, the shinobi! We who would kill with cold blood for our village, our friends and our families! We will kill! Or we will be killed! That's our motto to us shinobi! Shinobi deadly and hansome while us kunoichi's are deadly beauties! You deal one of us, you deal all of us! '' she said with a smirk as they all cowered in fear,

'' yes sakura-chan, do you want me to.. burn this?'' ask yugito , sakura only just nodded..

Yugito sigh and had burn it with her flame's of iron, one and the weakest of the 6 flames.. she burned the corpse of the bastard and had it in a bottle, '' you, you're the teacher of the 4 years right?! Send this to the human world and gave this to their family , and tell the truth that their bastard of a son had done a huge crime ! '' the teacher nodded in fear and holded the bottle carefully, afraid being toture by the 'true demons' as they have a new name to them..

After a couple of minutes ..

Miku , sakura and yugito gone with naruto and kishani..

After talking they heard a clap sounds..

'' –clap clap- bravo, as perfect and always do.. sakura, … but I do not know the little girl nor the light blondie'' a feminine voice said, '' you haven't change, sakura, hinata , naruto , kishani…'' a deep voice said..

'' but… because of what you did… you'll face our wrath!'' the two voice said together,

'' who are you!'' they all took defensive positions, except for yukari, mizore, kurumu and the unconscious moka ..

'' were hurt did you already forget us?!'' the female voice ask, '' maybe they did , they after all, didn't gone to us… '' the male voice said, '' well perhaps we will make them remember'' the female voice said..

'' I said who are you! Show your selves!''

The two stepped out of the shadows and to reveal a familiar people,

They were the almost the same height, but the girl was a inch shorter..

The boy had his hair in a duck butt style and his bangs framed his handsome face, he had wore white shirt that reveals his chest, and his shirt had the uchiha symbol on his back.. he also had fingerless gloves that leght his elbow and had a design on the middle of the glves had the uchiha symbol.. he wore pants and shinobi sandals, he also had his sword on his back.. and kunai holster on his thigh…

He also had black alluring eyes, and pale skin, …

Kurumu, mizore and yukari blushed..

The girl who look almost like him,

Had her long waist hair down , and had her bangs at the leght of her chin , framed her beautiful face.. she had black alluring eyes, and pink tempting lips…

She wore white shirt that had normal leght sleeves.. she had her shirt reveal a bit of her chest, she also had the uchiha symbol on her back.. she wore the elbow leght fingerless gloves with the uchiha symbol on the middle on it.. she also had wore tight black leggings and white skirt , she also had her knee leght shinobi sandals.. she had her sword straped at her back..

She was a deadly beauty…

'' n-no-'' kishani cutted her brothers statement and continued it, '' way! '' she said with a gasp..

Those two… those two..

Those two were the infamous uchiha twins! The deadly twins! Their bestfriends! And lastly… their love interest!

''long time –'' the male said and was cutted off by his sister '' no see'' after that, '' naruto , kishani '' they both spoke it together..

''sasaki ! sasuke! No way!'' the twins yelled,

Chapter 3 end!

The Death of a bastard! And a 'HAPPY' reunion!

KiraXFanficLoverX :

I know ! I know! It sucks! Look guys, I got so bored that I didn't even think that I had written a M-Rated stuff! So sorry , and I think… the brutal way of killing tsukune isn't enough but I had figured out but if I wrie more brutal ways, it would be a m-rated story, but my story is only t-rated.. im so sorry! And I am lazy that I don't want to re-write it! I just fuckin love to write but fucken hate when I have to re-write it! so sorry of my bad crappy words! To be honest , I just got my stories from the motivation of the stories!

Im sorry again! And I hope you enjoyed it! please review ! and I want to ask about the pairings, I want to have all of you pick the pairings, I cant help that my story got a lot of female characters!

But my mind is set about naruto and sasaki and sasuke with kishani!

Here are the males!

Kurama Kenji: known as kurama in naruto shippuden , and the kyuubi ..

Kurama Yoko : is a wide known thief in makai demon Realm and belongs to yu yu hakusho!

Kurama Shuuichi : avatar of yoko kurama , and belongs to yu yu hakusho! But in this story, he will be a brother of the kitsune !

Kuro Kuronue: a bat youkai and a strong one at that, thief partner of youko kurama and belongs to yu yu hakusho!

and Kurama Shippo : belongs to inuyasha , but in this story, he will be a teen ager! And please pick the perfect mate for him! He is so damn adorable!

And I hope you aren't displease by this… I got many female charactehrs, and I don't want one of them to be single in her whole in this story… and I hope this hunks will have their so-called- soul-mate in this story… and once again, im sorry! Thank you for reading, and I hope you review and give me advice! And I hope you keep encouraging me to continue it! bye!

I will be updating the next chapter at May 26 or 27!

Next Chapter

Chapter four : Love's is in the air and The New Enemy Arises!

ENDDD~~~~


End file.
